Their first
by Bri-Gils
Summary: Finchel is celebrating an anniversary by remembering their first kiss... But was that really their first? Finchel one-shot, glee, Finchel Fluff, flashbacks


**This is going to be kind of like a huge flashback…. Well, flashbacks during Finn and Rachel talking about the first time they met. Or think they met….. Please R&R!**

"I can't believe it's our six month anniversary!" Finn said, and smiled. He was sitting on the swing at the abandoned park, and next to him was his girlfriend, Rachel. She smiled back, and grabbed his hand. "I remember all of our firsts…" Finn continued, staring into Rachel's dark brown eyes. "Our first kiss, our first time meeting, our first date- You know, the picnic in the auditorium…"

"Wait, when did we first meet?" Rachel asked, playfully.

Finn smirked. "At glee, when we had to sing that-"

"No!" Rachel let go of her boyfriend's hand. "We met WAY before glee. Do you seriously not remember? Finn, think back to your first kiss…"

Finn looked at his girlfriend, confused, but he tried to remember anyway. He was running… and then he turned, and ran right into some girl. Their lips touched."What about it?" He asked.

Rachel stared at Finn in disbelief. "You ran into her, on the field trip to McKinley, right? You were 10."

"How do you-?" Finn started saying, but got cut off.

"It was me." Suddenly, the memory began pouring out of Rachel's mouth…

**Rachel was 10, and a fifth grader at the Memorial Elementary School, one of the three primary schools in Lima, Ohio. The entire grade was on a tour at the High School.**

"**Wow…" Rachel muttered under her breath, as she watched a curly haired man argue with some old lady.**

"**Hey, Midget! Your sqeaky shoes are hurting my ears!" Someone yelled from behind. Rachel knew who it was, but turned around anyway. There she saw Quinn Fabray, laughing with her two best friends, Santana and Brittany. Her gold hair was pulled into two French braids, and she was wearing her purple and orange cheerleading uniform. **

"**Nice one, Q!" Santana told her, as the group stopped in front of the doors to the gym. Rachel turned back around, and felt herself blush.**

"**At least I don't need to make other people feel bad just to feel good about myself…" Rachel muttered.**

"**What!" Quinn screeched. She must of heard. "Did you just talk back to me, Berry? Who says I don't feel good about myself? How would you even know, because it's obvious you never do!" Quinn hit a nerve in Rachel. She turned around, red in the face.**

"**Well, Quinn Celeste Fabray, your wrong!" Rachel screamed. "I do feel good about myself! And I don't care what other people think about me, but you obviously do since you parade in that cheerleading uniform all day! Who even wants to cheer?"**

"**I think the real question is, who doesn't?" A cold, drawling voice from behind Rachel spoke. Rachel turned around, only to see the old woman from before. "And I agree with miss-Fabray? You are a LOSER." The last word stuck in the 10 year olds ears. Before she knew what was happening, she was running down the hall, with her eyes closed and tears streaking her cheeks. Suddenly, She felt her lips touch someone else's, and she got knocked to the ground.**

"**Sorry!" A scratchy voice said. "Hey, are you okay?" Rachel opened her eyes, to see a tall boy, reaching his hand out to help her up. Rachel accepted it, and shook her head.**

"**What happened?" He asked. Rachel explained the whole story, and when it was over, she asked "What school are you from?"**

"**Wilkington's. I'm Finn Hudson. You?"**

"**I'm Rachel Berry. Mermorial…" Suddenly, Rachel got an idea. "Hey, would you mind singing a song with me?"**

"**Uh…" Finn shrugged. "I guess… But I'm not a great singer…"**

**Rachel shrugged, and began.**

_**You've got a friend in me**__**  
**__**You've got a friend in me**__**  
**__**When the road looks rough ahead**_

**Suddenly, Finn joined in. His voice was incredible.**

_****__**And you're miles and miles**__**  
**__**From your nice warm bed**__**  
**__**You just remember what your old pal said**__**  
**__**Boy, you've got a friend in me**__**  
**__**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**__****_

_**You've got a friend in me**__**  
**__**You've got a friend in me**__**  
**__**If you've got troubles,I've got 'em too**__**  
**__**There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you**__**  
**__**We stick together and can see it through**__**  
**__**Cause you've got a friend in me**__**  
**__**You've got a friend in me**__****_

_**Some other folks might be**__**  
**__**A little bit smarter than I am**__**  
**__**Bigger and stronger too**__**  
**__**Maybe**__**  
**__**But none of them will ever love you**__**  
**__**The way I do, it's me and you**__**  
**__**Boy, and as the years go by**__**  
**__**Our friendship will never die**__**  
**__**You're gonna see it's our destiny**__**  
**__**You've got a friend in me**__**  
**__**You've got a friend in me**__**  
**__**You've got a friend in me**_

"**You have a good voice." Rachel told the boy. "Well, I should probably get back to my group…"**

"**Yeah, I have to meet my friend Noah" Finn agreed.**

**No sooner than 30 minutes later, did the groups mingle. Rachel tried looking for Finn, and when she found him, she wasn't happy.**

**He was standing in a group of five. Him, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and some kid with a Mohawk, who Rachel guessed was Noah. She could feel tears rushing into her eyes, as Quinn said something, which made them all laugh. Then she saw Quinn looking around, stop at her, and point. The group laughed harder. Suddenly, she caught Finn's eye. She saw him smirk, and then **_**laugh**_**. She couldn't believe it. He laughed at her.**

"That…" Finn was speechless. "That was you?"

Rachel slowly nodded, and put her head on her chest, with tears in her eyes. She felt Finn's hand bring her head up.

"Hey," He said softly, in the same voice he used when they first met. "Rach, don't cry. I'm sorry I don't remember. I was only 10… And all throughout middle school, I looked for you, Rachel. I knew the girl I kissed-you- was special. And I was right. You are."

Rachel looked her boyfriend in the eyes, and said. "No, It's not that you forgot… It's just that… Later that day, you laughed at me. With Quinn…"

She could see Finn looking almost guilty. "No.." He sighed. "I looked at you, and laughed, because I couldn't believe how Quinn thought that was funny. I knew I loved you Rach. I love you." And with that, he kissed her. And boy, that kiss was way better than their first, yet just as special.

**You likey? Review Pleez!**

**~Quick4eva~**


End file.
